


Tsubaki and Cordelia Supports

by SgtLeppard



Series: Perfect Siblings [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Half-Ylissean Tsubaki, Mother-Son Relationship, Script Format, cordelia puts her foot down, tsubaki's got daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: A support conversation chain for mother and son pair Cordelia and Tsubaki.





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while, and what happens when you're babysitting and bored? You work on support conversations. I might make support chains for other potential family members, but that'll depend on a number of things
> 
> Once again, clicky [here](http://tsubaki-x-takumi.tumblr.com/bio-1) for more information on this AU

_[Music: But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!]_

**Cordelia:** ...And done! Phew! Now to move them to their appropriate places.

 **Tsubaki:** Goodness, that's a lot of crates.

 **Cordelia:** Hmm? Oh, Tsubaki! I didn't see you there.

 **Tsubaki:** Morning, Mom. Why so many crates?

 **Cordelia:** A lot of our supplies are carried in crates. I know in Hoshido, it's quite different, but the Shepherds are a relatively small group compared to, say, the Hoshidan army.

 **Tsubaki:** That is true.

 **Cordelia:** And with how we're constantly on the move, someone has to move them around.

 **Tsubaki:** Well then, let me help.

 **Cordelia:** Are you sure they won't be too heavy for you to lift?

 **Tsubaki:** Nonsense, Mom. Lady Sakura's koto is heavier than this.

 **Cordelia:** Oh my. I do remember your father mentioning how weighty they could be.

 **Tsubaki:** ...

 **Cordelia:** Is something the matter, my son?

 **Tsubaki:** N-no, it's nothing. We should get these crates put away.

_[Tsubaki leaves]_

**Cordelia:** What was that about? Hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, it looks like Tsubaki's got a problem. I wonder what?


	2. B-Support

_[Music: Such bonds are the true strength of this army]_

**Cordelia:** Tsubaki?

 **Tsubaki:** Hey, Mom. Did you need something?

 **Cordelia:** I was wondering if we could talk.

 **Tsubaki:** Sure, what about?

 **Cordelia:** For starters, your father.

 **Tsubaki:** ...

 **Cordelia:** Ah, as I thought. You don't get along with your father very well, do you?

 **Tsubaki:** What do you think? If it wasn't for him, I would never have left Ylisse in the first place.

 **Cordelia:** Tsubaki, you know I didn't have a choice in the matter.

 **Tsubaki:** That still doesn't mean he's not to blame. He took me away from the only home I knew, and for what? Honouring family tradition? He remarried anyway and has my stepsister in the family now, so why drag me into it!?

 **Cordelia:** Listen--

 **Tsubaki:** If he didn't take me to Hoshido, I would've been here where I was really needed! It's because of him that I wasn't here to save you!

 **Cordelia:** I...

 **Tsubaki:** You have your fond memories of him, but I don't. I never did, and I never will. As far as I'm concerned, he's no father of mine!

_[Tsubaki leaves]_

**Cordelia:** What in--! Tsubaki! Get back here this instant, young man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this conflict going to be resolved? Well, if Cordelia has a say in it...


	3. A-Support

_[Music: Someone has to save you from your good intentions]_

**Tsubaki:** -sighs- Mom?

**Cordelia:** I don't believe I told you to stop.

**Tsubaki:** Come on, Mom, this is ridiculous.

**Cordelia:** What's ridiculous is you badmouthing your father the way you did. Act like a child, and you will be treated like a child. Is that understood?

**Tsubaki:** ...Yes, ma'am.

**Cordelia:** Good. Now get busy.

_[fade]_

**Cordelia:** 997, 998, 999... 1,000. Very good.

**Tsubaki:** Does this mean I can stop now?

**Cordelia:** Yes.

**Tsubaki:** Ah, thank Naga. My hand is in such pain.

_[Music stops]_

**Cordelia:** But you're not off the hook just yet. Do you understand why I made you do this?

**Tsubaki:** -nods-

_[Music: And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?]_

**Cordelia:** I know you resent your father for the choices he made, but there is nothing either of us can do to change that.

**Tsubaki:** I know, it's just... -sighs- I can never stop thinking that... if only I was here... I know Father only wanted what was best for me. That's why he took me to Hoshido. That doesn't mean I have to like it.

**Cordelia:** And that's what this punishment was meant to make you realise. It took me a couple of years to realise that myself, that by bringing you to Hoshido to follow in his footsteps was his way of ensuring that you got the best. And look at you now. You're a retainer for Hoshidan royalty, a hard worker, and you even got to follow in my footsteps as well by becoming a Sky Knight.

**Tsubaki:** ...

**Cordelia:** And look at it this way, my son. This time, you're here. This time, you're able to do something.

**Tsubaki:** ... Oh, Mom. I'm so sorry.

**Cordelia:** It's alright, dear. You're still young and you're still learning. That's what's important. Your father taught you well.

**Tsubaki:** Yeah...

**Cordelia:** Hmm? Something on your mind?

**Tsubaki:** Just thinking about what you said to me when I first joined.

**Cordelia:** I know you're still hung up about wanting to remain here, but you have your own duties to uphold in Hoshido. You can't just leave that behind.

**Tsubaki:** This I understand. How about this, Mom? Once this war is over and I know for a fact that you, Dad, and Severa are all safe... I'll return to Hoshido. It's a painful thing to promise, but I know it would mean a lot to you.

**Cordelia:** You and your promises. Heh. I remember whenever you would make a promise when you were little. You would be so dead set on keeping it that you would neglect just about everything else.

**Tsubaki:** That's something I never grew out of, but I have been getting better at not being so neglectful.

**Cordelia:** That's good.

**Tsubaki:** Well, it's late. I should be going. Um, that is...

**Cordelia:** Heheh, of course. You're free to go.

**Tsubaki:** Thanks, Mom.

**Cordelia:** Although...

**Tsubaki:** Yes?

**Cordelia:** You mentioned a stepsister before, didn't you?

**Tsubaki:** Mmhm.

**Cordelia:** Could you tell me what she's like?

**Tsubaki:** Yeah. We didn't get along at first, and being retainers for the same princess didn't exactly help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Cordelia made him write lines for his little outburst. No solid idea exactly what line she would make him write though. Get creative!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
